Just Let Go, I'll Catch You
by xXxhurting-insidexXx
Summary: Post New Moon After Edward Leaves , But Doesnt Come Back ; Very OOC ; Possible New Story Or 2/3-Shot ; Full Summary Inside ; Please R&R With Thoughts , Comments , Ideas , Etc.
1. Her

**IDEA :: Bella Heads to La Push Beach For the Day .. Only To Meet A Dark Haired, Russet Skin-Colored, **_**GOD... **_**Does Romance Bloom? Or Do The Monsters Of Her Past Prevent Her From Seeing The Truth? That In the End, It's not About What You Love .. It's who you Love. Can She Forgive & Move On, or Will the Memories of Edward Tear Her Apart For the Last Time?**

**AN: Bella Didn't Go Cliff Diving and Volterra Never Happened; Edward Is Still Gone…Not An EXB Fic!**

**Just Let Go, I'll catch you**

She drove the 15 miles out to the reservation like she had been doing every day since _he _left. Her old truck sputtered and caught as the drive took even more years out of its life. She sighed helplessly.

"Come on," she coaxed softly. "Just a few more miles. That's all I'm asking…" She knew it was a lie. She said that every time her truck decided to be a bitch. And then, she saw it: La Push Beach. She remembered bitterly when she and her now _ex_ best friend had walked alongside the shore and he told her about the old Quileute legends. They were werewolves. He hadn't believed it, but she just knew it was true. As if she didn't need any of that already. She attracted the supernatural like it was an everyday thing. But then again, it probably _was_.

Sighing once more, she turned the ancient truck off, taking the key out of the ignition and began to walk towards the water. She didn't know why but being here calmed her hurting heart. It was like she was _supposed _to be here.

"Right, Bella," she commented aloud, hopping up onto a fallen branch. The decrepit log shook beneath her and she let out a startled gasp, her arms flailing out to try and keep her balance. "Whew, that was cl-…_Argh!_" She let out a surprised scream as the bark she had stepped on broke.

As she began to fall she felt, for a brief moment, happiness. She wouldn't have to live with these memories. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she turned towards it, sending her body in a different direction. She glanced down at the patch of jagged rocks below her and closed her eyes, waiting for the fatal blow. What she felt, however, was something warm and big that smelt masculine.

"Are you all right?" A deep voice asks and she opens her eyes, visibly balking at how close the hazel eyes are to her face. A momentary flush begins to creep into her cheeks but she shook her head to get rid of the feeling.

"Th-Thanks," she mumbles, pushing against his hot shoulders into a standing position. He keeps his hands on her hips as he stands up straight. He lets go of her and she shivers at the loss of heat, trying not to notice his sculpted, bronze chest. She swallowed nervously.

"You're Jake's friend, Bella?" He asks and she starts to nod but shakes her head.

"I _used _to be his friend. But, he decided to blow me off. Just like everyone else…" A wave of sadness shot through her and she grimaces, clenching her jaw as she gazes out at the ocean.

"Hey," he says softly, and his voice makes her look back at him. "If it's any consolation, I'd never blow you off…Well, see ya," he says and she stands there mutely, watching him walk away. She was sure her facial expression would be amusing but she could only gawk at his retreating figure. Because he was _shirtless_…In _this _weather…With an _amazing _body. She couldn't believe it.

Swallowing once more, after he'd disappeared down the road, she wondered if it would be worth it to continue her walk, or to just go home. An overwhelming sense of fatigue settled within her and she didn't know if it was from her fall from earlier or because reality was starting to set in. He _left her_, she knew that. So, why couldn't she move on like he did?

"Because there is nothing else," she whispers to no one, standing beside the water, watching as the waves crashed around her and water leaked onto and in her shoes. Each time the water moved back out, she took a step deeper in. There always was something hypnotic about water…

Before she realized it, she was already waist deep into the freezing water and her teeth were chattering and her heart was racing. But every so often she would take another step, far past caring.

"What the _hell _are you doing, trying to get yourself _killed_?" She gasped and turned around towards the voice, her jacket getting more wet. She met the hostile eyes of none other than her ex best friend…Jacob Raymond Black. Immediately, her eyes narrowed into a glare and she clenched her jaw tightly.

"Well," she began angrily, "I can't see why you'd mind." She gave him a harsh appraisal which quickly turned to shock. His once shimmering onyx, shoulder length, hair was now in a cropped crew cut of sorts. His muscled body was more pronounced and he had also grown at least a foot. But that wasn't what caught her attention. The black tribal tattoo that glimmered on his right shoulder stared at her, mocking her. She cocked her head to the side.

"Get the _hell _out of the water, Bella!" He yells and she shakes her head.

"Why should I?" She yells back, her heart breaking again. The one person she thought would always be there for her…And he'd been lying to her. "_You're_ the one who left _me_, remember? You're the one who ignored me for three weeks! You're the one who joined Sam's cult!" She couldn't let on that she knew about them being wolves…She guessed it was supposed to be a secret.

"You know what? Sam's trying to help me! Now, get your ass _out of the water_!" His body started to faintly vibrate and she just stared at him.

"You can't boss me around, Jake," she mumbled, knowing he could hear her. "Why are you doing this to me?" She had to know.

"Bella," he began angrily, "get out of the water." The look he gave her could have frozen the sea. A shiver coursed through her and she shook her head, tears blurring her vision. As if on cue, rain started to fall around them, mixing with her tears. "_Now_!" He screeched. She visibly jumped and she could see that his shaking was worse. And yet, she made no move to get out. "Dammit, Bella!" He yelled and stalked into the waves, splashing water as he went. As he got closer, she tried to back up, momentarily forgetting she was in water. He grabbed her around the waist and began pulling her to shore. She started struggling immediately, to no avail.

"Jake, let me go…Jake..._Jacob_!" She tried to claw at his hands but he only held on tighter. She began to kick and scream at him, digging her nails into every piece of flesh that she could. He gripped her hands and thrust her around so that she was in a standing position in front of him. He shook her violently, his monstrous, and hot, hands tightening around her wrists. "_Let go of me_!" She screeched at him, trying to pull her hands out of his grip. But he wouldn't budge.

"_No_!" He yelled back, shaking her into silence. "Shut up and listen to me! Do you know how stupid you are? Trying to get yourself killed when Charlie needs you, over a stupid guy? What's wrong with you? You're not the Bella I remember!" With each word, his shaking grew worse and she now tried to get away from him in fear, her anger mingled in.

"Why can't you let me live my own life?" She screamed at him, furiously trying to pry her hands free. "It's not my fault that you decided to become such an asshole and ditch me for Sam! How was I supposed to know that one minute I have two amazing guys in my life and the next that they'd just fucking _leave _me? Huh?" By now, her body was soaked and she stood there with Jake's hands wrapped around her wrists. "Let. Me. Go," she continued, wrenching her hands free finally. Shaking her head, and rubbing her wrists, she turned to walk away.

"I always wondered why you would pick _him_ over anyone else," he commented bitterly. "Why Bella Swan is too good for all the other guys. You're such a tease," he spat at her, making her freeze. "You make us all feel like we have a chance, but then you go right around and pick _him_. But then you _still _make us feel like we have a chance, what with your careless touches and smiles and when you blush. You know what?" He inquired, now standing in front of her, "I'm _glad _he left, and you wanna know why? Because now you know what it feels like to have the person you want turn you down. You're no better than the re-…" His voice was cut short by the force of her slap.

"Fuck you, Jacob," she whispered sadly. His whole body began to quiver and shake and with a vicious fury, he grabbed her again, squeezing her arms hard enough to cause a cry of pain to escape from her lips. "Ahhh," she whimpered. "You're hurting me, let go!"

"_**Jacob**_!" A stern male voice called out and they both turned to look at him. Sam Uley. "That's enough!" She watched the muscles in Jake's jaw twitch and he squeezed her arms again, making her wince. "I said," he continued, stepping closer, "that's enough."

Turning back to her, Jacob pushed her back, releasing his hold on her. She stumbled and fell, landing on her butt onto the sand. She gaped up at Jake and let out a low sob. He gave her a seething look before retreating into the trees. Sam watched him leave before coming over to her. She tried to back away from him but gave up when she saw it was useless.

"Are you hurt?" He asked softly, motioning towards her wrists. He offered a hand when she didn't respond and she took it gingerly, allowing him to help her up.

"Thanks, I guess," she mumbled, seeing the tattoo of a wolf on his right shoulder as well. He noticed her looking at it and furrowed his brow.

"You know, don't you?" He asked and she grimaced and nodded.

"But don't tell him," she pleaded. "He doesn't need to know. I'm good at keeping secrets…" She knew that she didn't need to tell him _whose _secrets. He nodded at her.

"I should go check on him," he supplied and made sure she was fine before turning to jog into the woods. It didn't occur until she was half way home that he was naked. And that Jake was only in a pair of cutoffs without any shoes. A scoff escaped and she looked down at the bruises forming around her wrists. She waited until she got home to let a few solitary tears fall. Charlie wouldn't be home, seeing as it was his monthly fishing trip with Billy.

She walked up the old brick stairs to the old porch and unlocked the old wooden door, climbing inside and shutting it behind her. She made her way upstairs and into her bathroom where she stripped carefully and jumped into the warm spray from the shower. She washed her hair with her new shampoo that spelled like peaches instead of strawberries, and shaved with her new razor. She accidentally slipped and cut open her leg with the razor.

Swallowing, she watched the blood bead around the cut and drip down her leg. Along with a faint nausea came a startling reaction: complete numbness. With fascination, she did it again, but on purpose. When she felt the same numbness, she sighed in pleasure, letting her eyes close and her head fall back to rest against the shower wall. The water continued to cascade around her body and she stood there until the warm water started to grow cool.

When she was lying down in her bed to try and sleep, she thought about the strange boy she had seen earlier. She didn't understand why she had reacted the way she had, or why she was even thinking about him. Something about him made her heart squeeze painfully. She rolled onto her back, looking at her ceiling. He'd been gone for 8 months and 13 days today. She'd managed to graduate early and without his family's pretty bank account, she had no money for college and no hopes for a prospective future.

She didn't understand why they _all _had to leave. Even Alice who was supposed to be her best friend just _left_, without saying goodbye. Maybe Laurent was right…How much _could_ she have meant to them if they just _left_ her here? A sob escaped her parted lips as she thought about the life she would never have, about the family she would never belong to, and about the future that was closed off to her now.

There'd be no forever, no undying love…Nothing. She didn't even have a single photo of _him_. She didn't actually know if she wanted one. Truthfully, she had often wondered if it would be _worse _having a physical reminder of the love she had lost because of her stupidity. A grimace crossed her features as she admitted the truth. She made them leave. It was her fault that _he _couldn't control himself better, that Jasper had tried to attack her, that James had hunted her, and that _he _left her. And she resented herself for it. Was she ever going to be good enough? She snorted as she recalled what Jake had said to her earlier…

"_I always wondered why you would pick him over anyone else. Why Bella Swan is too good for all the other guys. You're such a tease! You make us all feel like we have a chance, but then you go right around and pick him. But then you still make us feel like we have a chance, what with your careless touches and smiles and when you blush. You know what? I'm glad he left, and you wanna know why? Because now you know what it feels like to have the person you want turn you down…"_

Could it really be so? Could she really be a…A _tease_? No…It wasn't possible…Right?

Sighing, she turned to look at the clock, seeing that it was only 11:45. With a groan, she sat up and looked around her room before clicking on the bedside lamp and digging around for her socks and shoes. She donned her jacket and turned off the light, grabbing her keys as well and a blanket. She found an old electric lantern in the hall closet and checked the batteries in it before, satisfied, she gathered her things into a small bag and exited the house.

"I'm crazy for doing this," she mumbled as she started the old pickup and backed out of the driveway, heading towards La Push. She drove until she got to the beach, the rain having stopped a couple hours ago. She sat in her truck for about 15 minutes before she mustered up the courage to exit the cab and begin her late night walk down the shoreline. She found the perfect spot beside a fallen tree that had numerous initials carved in its surface. A ghost of a smile whispered across her lips as she gently stroked the forgotten names. Some had X's through them and others had hearts around them. And yet each initial had meaning to it. Each one told a story.

She laid out the blanket and placed the lantern beside her. As she lay down to watch the stars she saw a set of initials that made her heart stop: _LC & SU 4ever3_. Her breath caught as she realized whose initials they were.

"Leah…_Clearwater_ and…Sam…_Uley_? No way," she whispered. But the faint X across their names just proved it. She knew the story of Sam and Leah, of how he just disappeared for a couple of weeks and when he returned, he dumped Leah for her _cousin_, Emily. She knew enough about the Quileutes and their wolf heritage to know that there was a thing called imprinting, where suddenly there is a single person holding you to the earth. She wondered if Emily was Sam's imprint…

Sighing, she rolled onto her back and gazed into the stars, seeing a few familiar constellations.

"I bet _you _could name them all," she whispered sadly, and closed her eyes on a wave of sadness. She covered her face with her hands before sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees and sobbing. The pain just seemed to grow and grow and she didn't know how to stop it. Neither of her best friends cared about her, the love of her life had left her, and she had no future in sight. She sat in the same position until dawn, when she looked to her right and saw the beginnings of a sunrise. And with it she saw the cliff face where she had seen Sam and the other wolves cliff diving with Jake.

An idea, a completely crazy idea, hit her and she stood up, wiping the tears off of her face. Sniffling harshly, she removed her jacket and boots, standing in nothing but her tank top, sweats, and socks. She placed her car keys inside her coat pocket and grabbed a stick, writing a message into the wet sand.

_I LOVED YOU…WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? YOU WANTED ME TO BE HUMAN…I'LL SHOW YOU…_

She drew an arrow pointing towards the cliff and stabbed the stick into the ground, the messy wood giving her splinters. Not that it mattered. With a last look at her message, she faced the cliffs, watching the vicious waves slapping against them, sending spray into the air and began to walk towards them, determined to prove to him how human she could be. After all, what did she have left to lose?

**oOo**

She stood staring out at the Pacific, the wind blowing her hair out behind her like in some movie. But, unfortunately, this wasn't a movie, this was reality. And unlike all the heroines in movies, she knew she wouldn't have a happy ending. She moved towards the edge, the tips of her toes hanging off.

"You promised that it'd be like you never existed…You told me that I'd soon forget you…But did you really mean that soon _you'd _forget _me_?" Her voice grew thick with tears. "Because E-Edward," the name ripped a new tear in her heart, "I can't forget you. You're all I am. You wanted me to be human!" She yelled into the sky. "You wanted me to experience life! To _LIVE_!" She spat the word with disgust. "Well, I'll show you just how human I can be! Will that make you love me? Huh, will it?" Her screams grew hoarse and the tears soon made it impossible to even breathe properly. "W-Watch me b-be human for y-you…" Sobs overtook her body and as she took that final step, a voice made her body freeze.

"Don't do it," begged a masculine voice. She turned her head and gasped when she saw the last person she ever expected…

**Blah, cliffy…Lemme know if I should make this a two-shot or an actual story ^_^ .. Thanx Bunches (( : **


	2. Him

**Otay, So Since I Got Some Rilly Nice Reviews, & Bout **_**25 **_**People Following This Story (WOOT!), I Decided To Continue This! ^_^ … I Don't Know How Long This Will Be, But Ima Try & Lengthen It To Make Everyone Happy. I've never written anything like this before & so I Hope It Works Out. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, Obviously. **

**Just Let Go, I'll Catch You**

**Chapter 2**

**HIM**

_8 Months Ago_

He walked. His destination was unknown, like always. He tried to think about the clouds in the sky or even the pebbles beneath his feet, but it proved useless. All he could think about was the Quileute secret: they were shape shifters, or werewolves. He'd been doing a paper for English Lit and he'd figured that the old legends of the tribe were worth writing about. A scoff escaped his lips as he walked down the road from Sam's place.

He'd gone to Sam for help since he was the friendliest with Billy Black and Old Quil Ateara. They were, after all, members on the council. If only he knew what a mistake that had been. When he'd asked for help, Sam had actually _**yelled **_at him, and had started shaking violently. And then, he'd run out of the house and into the trees before he'd even had a chance to blink. He didn't understand what was going on until he looked at Emily's face and at her scars.

Everything had just…Clicked to him. And now he knew what they were, what they were hiding. And he didn't know what the fuck to do about it. There wasn't really anything he **could **do. It wasn't like he could go to anyone and tell them about it. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. How many others would fall prey to this…He didn't know what to call it. A Gift? Curse? Maybe both, who the fuck knows. He certainly didn't.

And what was the worst by far was that he guessed Billy Black, Old Quil, Harry Clearwater, and the rest of Sam's…Pack, all knew about it. And they didn't say **anything**__to anyone. How could they be so fucking stupid? He heard a twig snap and looked up to his left to see Sam.

"What the fuck do you want, Uley?" He barked, noticing how he didn't even flinch. Instead, his eyes only narrowed slightly. He watched him with new eyes and couldn't believe that **no one **saw how different he was.

"You don't understand…" Sam began but that only angered him more.

"That's horse shit and you know it," he replied angrily. "Or should I say **wolf **shit?" That got an emotion out of Sam. His eyes turned a shade darker with anger and he took a step closer to him.

"You're treading on thin ice," Sam warned.

"And you're lying to people!" He shot back, and felt a shiver course through his body. And that shiver led to another…And then another. His body hummed with anger and something within him twitched…Fucking **twitched**. Sam watched him with knowing eyes and it pissed him off even more. "You, Billy, Old Quil, Harry, and probably so many others are lying to everyone. Does Jake or Quil or everyone else know about your secret? What if I told them, told them all?" He watched Sam's face pale out in shock and worry but then heat up in renewed anger.

"They'd never believe you. You may have the power to destroy girls' hearts, but you can never destroy the tribe's strength," Sam pointed out and he flinched. He knew he played the field…He just didn't realize the effect it would have on his credibility. His anger flared up and he strode over to Sam and shoved him, hard. Sam stumbled back and growled at him. Before he saw it coming, Sam had shoved him back and he fell backwards.

Glaring up at Sam, he saw a mixture of red and white, his heart hammering in his chest. He stood up slowly, his chest heaving and his hands clenched tightly. A roar ripped its way through his throat and then he felt pain, extreme pain. It felt like his bones were breaking and trying to realign, but in different positions. He let out a garbled cry of pain, hearing his clothes tear, before suddenly he was no longer on two legs, and his thoughts weren't the only ones he could hear. He heard two voices: Sam and Jared's.

_Dude, you phased? _Jared commented incredulously.

_Shut it, Jared, _Sam ordered and he heard Jared fade away slightly.

_What…The __**fuck **__just happened? _He asked, feeling somewhat heavy and slightly overwhelmed with it all. He looked around him with new eyes, and heard things with new ears, and smelled things with a new nose. It felt so surreal.

_It's not a dream, _Jared commented at his thought. He jumped at the voice and turned his enlarged head towards Sam, his eyes going wide when he saw not a man but a large black wolf. A fucking _**wolf**_.

_It will be alright, _Sam tried to comfort and he swallowed. _Just calm down and you'll phase back. _He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, feeling his body shift. When he opened them once again, he was on his knees in the woods, naked. He looked down at his body with new eyes and he could _**see **_how different he was. His chest, although good enough before, was more sculpted and pronounced. He could see every vein and sinew in his fore arms and when he stood, he noticed that a certain appendage was also changed. He heard a snort and met the eyes of his friend Jared.

"Dude, what the _**fuck **_do you feed that thing?" He laughed for the first time since the whole ordeal and Sam shone with pride. He let out a cheer in Quileute and soon the three men were hooting and cheering. He learned about the heavy responsibility he now had and he accepted it with muted pride. And within an hour, he bore the official tribal tattoo that said he belonged in the pack. Never had he felt so free.

_6 Months Ago_

Two months. That's how long he'd been a wolf. How long he'd had to keep a secret from his friends. How long he'd felt a burden being lifted off his shoulders. And how long he'd felt like he actually belonged. He sighed, standing on four legs and shaking out his fur. His wolf glorified in being outside, free and uncaged. He stretched, his forelegs elongating and his hind legs lifting his rear end up. With a yawn he took off at a steady run, his body becoming one with the forest.

Before he'd been a wolf, he'd had nowhere he belonged. And now he had a pack of brothers, with whom he belonged. He wondered who would be next. Sam had been looking at Embry a lot lately, so maybe it could be him. Fucked if he knew. Sam hadn't known why he'd phased in the first place. There weren't any leeches around to trigger the curse. Or so they'd thought. Later that day, after he'd phased, Sam had gotten a call from Charlie Swan, saying that his daughter was missing.

They'd gone and searched for her, but only the pack and the council members knew the truth. Bella had gone after that leech, her boyfriend, into the woods and had gotten lost. Sam found her. She'd looked at him and everything just stopped. He felt something snap inside him and suddenly, she was everything to him. He was just lucky that he wasn't in wolf form. He had kept it a secret for two months and he planned to keep it a secret still. The only thing he could do was to sleep with every girl, or woman, that would have him. Which wasn't hard, seeing as he _**was **_a damn good looking guy, if he thought so himself. Besides, Miss Bella Swan was a _**leech lover**_.

He heard her truck driving to the beach. His heart lurched at seeing her and he took off towards La Push Beach, hiding in the trees awaiting her arrival. Ten minutes later, he saw her truck pulling into a parking spot, sitting in her truck bed for a few minutes before stepping out of it like she always did, and walked over to an old tree, bleached by the surf.

He shifted to his human form and sat down, watching her. Ever since the **leech **had left, she'd been coming here. She hugged her knees up to her chest and stared out at the ocean, the wind blowing her hair out behind her. The scent wafted over to him and he breathed it in, shivering. He watched her for what felt like hours when he felt a tug in the back of his mind. He knew it was Sam and so he ran deeper into the trees before phasing, making sure to block his thoughts. What shocked him was hearing someone new: Embry.

_Wh…What the __**fuck **__you guys? What the fuck is this? _ He couldn't help but chuckle at Embry.

_What happened? _He asked Sam, not needing to know where there were. He could hear them and smell them.

_He came home when his mother was…_ Sam paused to show him what had happened.

_Ew, dude, _Jared commented. _That's fucking gross! _

_You're telling me, _he commented back. _I'll be there in two minutes Sam; _he promises and tunes them out for a couple minutes as he focused on running. He broke through the tree line and trotted over to where a freaked out Embry, calming Sam, and curious Jared were standing.

He saw that Embry's coat was an orangey-brown and wondered at it. Sam's black coat had a few silvery hairs in it from the stress of being the leader. Jared's was a grey and black coat, and his was a chocolate brown. Oddly, like the leech lover's eyes…

_Chill dude, _he soothed Embry. _It seems __**really **__fucked up, but you gotta calm down. If you do, you'll phase back, I swear. _

_Pr-Promise? _Embry asked and he nodded his big head. They all watched as Embry's shaking haunches calmed and then his body was no longer a wolf but a man. They each phased back and Embry looked at them with new eyes.

"Dude," he breathed, looking at _**him**_. "You're fucking huge!" He let out a laugh and punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't get a hard-on Em," he said, smiling. "Or be jealous," he laughed. Embry looked at Sam, and Sam's eyes showed both worry and mingled pride.

"Jared," Sam said. "Take Embry To Old Quil." Jared nodded and led Embry off into the trees. He met Sam's eyes and saw the worry in them: Embry wasn't supposed to phase.

"He wasn't supposed to phase," they said at the same time and each let out a strangled laugh.

"Why do you think he did?" He asks, his inner wolf twitching. Sam's eyes hooded with worry as he swallowed.

"I don't know," he says, turning to walk away. "I really don't know. But I plan on finding out," his tone promised retribution and he watched as Sam phased and took off into the woods. He sighed, knowing that if he went to the beach, she'd be gone, or with Black. He growled at the thought of him being with her. So, instead, he phased and ran into Seattle, heading to his favorite club: Furry Poison.

The instant he walked in, he felt the hormones rolling off of every woman inside. A cute redhead caught his eye and he sauntered over to her, his inner wolf screaming that this wasn't right, like always. But, he didn't care at the moment. He smiled at the girl and she blushed and smiled back. He took a deep breath in. Definitely not a virgin…

"What's your name?" He asked and she smiled.

_Four Months Ago_

It had been four months since the leech had left Bella, but there was a new vamp in town, a redhead. They didn't know what she wanted, and were curious, and annoyed, to find out. Everyone at the rez was on edge, especially Sam and Jared. They'd both imprinted. Sam on Emily, and Jared on Kim. He wondered if that was what had happened to _**him**_, but he doubted it. But since they each had imprints, they both had more to lose.

Bella had been spending more and more time on the rez, either with Black or at the Beach. He was glad to see that she didn't see how Black felt about her. He noticed that whenever he tried to grab her hand how she'd casually move her hand away from his. But he could sense something within Jacob that he himself didn't see. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Jacob phased. He just hoped that _**she **_would be nowhere near him when she did…

_Two Months Ago_

Jake had phased, just like Sam and himself had predicted. Apparently Bella's little stalker had gotten a little too annoying and sent him over the edge. He watched her, seeing how depressed she really was. And so _**skinny**_. He hated seeing her so unkempt. He knew it wasn't like her. But he also knew that he just couldn't do anything about it. When he heard about what could have happened to _**his **_Bella, he attacked Jake. The only thing that had stopped him was Sam ordering them to cease…

_**Enough**_, he'd ordered and they stopped. He'd looked at him. _What is the meaning of this? _

_He could have __**hurt **__her, _he growled, looking over at Jake. Sam looked at Jake.

_Calm down and phase out_, he said. It wasn't a suggestion. It took Jacob only a few moments to calm down. By then, they were all naked men, standing in the forest. He'd been vibrating with fury, just barely keeping a check on his wolf.

"Why would you care? You don't care about **anybody**!" Jake yelled at him, shoving him. He let out a vicious growl.

"Step off, Black! She's not yours!" He watched Jacob narrow his eyes and growl.

"Why should I? She loves **me**. What gives you the right to make a claim on her anyways?"

"Because she's _**my imprint**_!" He growled, shoving Jacob so hard that he slammed into a tree, breaking it. The world had frozen at his words and his heart lurched for the leech lover whom the wolf gods had chosen for him.

"Your…**What**?" Jacob demanded.

"She's…My imprint," he had fallen to his knees with the pain it caused him to finally admit the truth he'd been hiding for four months. His wolf started fucking dancing within him and he growled at it.

"Are you sure?" He met Sam's sympathetic eyes and he nodded.

"That…That day when she followed the **leech**," he had begun, his wolf wincing in disgust. "I saw her, she looked at me…Then it was like I wasn't really living until that moment. For four months, I've waited for her at the beach, watching her as she sat down and stared out at the Pacific. She'd always start crying and I wanted so badly to confront her. But, I knew she would never accept me, so I've stayed silent. I can't tell her," He'd ended, his heart throbbing in pain so sharp, it'd left him breathless.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Sam had asked and he'd nodded, knowing that what he really wanted would never want him.

_Two Months Ago_

She was depressed. He knew it. The whole pack knew it. It killed him to see her so sick and lonely. He'd started watching over her when she was asleep. She'd scream the whole night. She didn't understand why Jake hated her. She blamed Sam for what happened. He loved her more than anything. She would never be his. He had to tell her.

The redhead was still around. She wanted Bella. He'd wanted to bring her onto the rez, well more like his **house**, in order to protect her, but Sam had declared it an insane idea. He himself was going insane with worry. She still didn't know about the imprint, but he had a sinking feeling that she knew more than she was letting on. If **only **he could just _**talk **_to her, this whole thing would be easier to deal with.

He sighed, his tail switching back and forth as he watched her inspect a pebble from where she was perched on the log. How beautiful she looked, even when she was hurting so. He loved everything about her. But, he had to remember that it wasn't _**his **_decision about what to do…It was _**hers**_. And that scared him so much more than he could have ever imagined. So much more than he'd ever let on if _**he **_had anything to say about it.

_You alright, dude? _He looked over at Jake's wolf, cursing himself for not being more aware. He sighed and looked back over at Bella, the one girl he could never have, the one girl who he would never have. He gave her a last, longing look, not seeing the glare Jake gave her, and turned and ran. He didn't know his destination, and he kinda didn't care. He had a plan and it consisted of cheap liquor, cheap perfume, and a cheap motel room; anything to take away the pain. After all, she **did **hate him…

_Present_

It'd been eight months since the **leech **had left and his will was slowly giving out. He watched her more now, he lost sleep, and he let the redhead get past him. He was fucking up. He blamed the wolf gods for his rotten luck.

"Fuck just…Why _**her**_?" He asked Sam as they sat at Emily's table. Emily smiled sadly at him and patted his cheek before going to clean the bowls from making muffins. "Anyone but her…She's a _**leech lover**_, Sam!" He exclaimed, his inner wolf twitching in both disgust and longing. "Can't Old Quil do **something **to break the imprint? I don't want this…" Sam gave him a look.

"Yes you do," he responded and his brow furrowed. "I can see it in your eyes, your thoughts, even the way you talk. You want to be with her so bad it hurts. I know that it pains you to physically be away from her, but _**you're **_the one who doesn't want to tell her," Sam pointed out. He let out a groan and shook his head, standing up and feeling his body start to vibrate.

"I need…I just…I'm going for a run," he said, stripping and handing Sam his cutoffs and walking outside.

"_**You can't run forever**_!" Sam called after him and he shivered, his body exploding into a wolf naturally and seamlessly. He let out a howl and ran, his paws digging into the earth. He knew without asking where he was headed: the beach. She'd be there; he'd heard her truck almost an hour ago. When he found her, his heart stopped for a second and he phased human and found an extra pair of cutoffs where the boys always stashed them. Throwing them on, he followed her down the beach, desperate to talk to her. He heard her talking.

"Right, Bella," he heard her say, hopping up onto an old log. He saw it shake beneath her and she almost fell. "Whew, that was cl-…_Argh!_" She let out a surprised scream as the bark she had stepped on broke. He ran to her as he saw her begin to fall. He watched her eyes close and an almost…**Hopeful **expression cross her face. His arms wrapped around her, protecting her.

"Are you all right?" He asked and she opened her eyes, surprise trickling in them. _How I love you_, he thought as she started to blush.

"Th-Thanks," she mumbled and he nodded.

"You're Jake's friend, Bella?" He asks and she starts to nod but shakes her head.

"I _used _to be his friend. But, he decided to blow me off. Just like everyone else…" Her voice faded and grew morose as she mentioned Jacob. His wolf growled and he was overcome with the urge to touch her as she clenched her jaw and looked out at the ocean.

"Hey," he says softly, and his voice makes her look back at him. "If it's any consolation, I'd never blow you off…Well, see ya," he ended, not knowing what else to say. He walked away from her, feeling her gaze all the way down to his…**Other **assets. A shiver coursed through him and, when he was safe enough away, he phased and took off into the woods. He itched to go back to her and take her into his arms and never let go…But he knew it was impossible. He growled and sped up, not knowing the chaos he would return to…

**oOo**

He returned just before nightfall, having gotten his mind together. He entered Sam and Emily's kitchen and stopped short. Sam was standing in a tense position, glaring at Jake and apparently giving him a lecture of sorts.

"What happened?" He asked, something sinking into the pit of his stomach. When no one answered him, and Black shot him a seething glance, he turned to Sam. "Sam…?"

He sighed. "Jacob…" He paused as if it was painful to say. His inner wolf tensed and twitched.

"What happened? Is she hurt? What the _**fuck **_did you do?" He yelled at Black, his body shuddering. Black stood up, shivering as well, and glared at him.

"Is it **my **fault that your…_**imprint**_," he spat the word as if it disgusted him, "is a fucking **tease **and is as stupid and stubborn as yourself? You two really **do **deserve each other," he sneered. His wolf growled and he stepped closer to Jacob.

"Step off, Black. We all know that you're just pissed because **you **can't have **her**!" He yelled at Jacob, noticing how he hit him in a sore spot. Everyone knew about how Jacob felt about the leech lover. Fuck, he _**really **_needed to stop calling her that, he thought to himself. He didn't notice the punch until it hit him square in the jaw. It had little effect and he let out a growl, shoving Jacob back.

"_**Enough!**_" They stopped at the alpha timbre that Sam possessed and looked at him. "Go to her," he said to him and he nodded, taking off outside and phasing. He ran harder than he'd ever run, desperate to make sure she was okay. He phased back as soon as he got to her house. All the lights were off except for the ones upstairs. He climbed the tree effortlessly, watching her through a slit in the curtains. She was in the shower.

His heart stopped when he saw the blood. He expected her to faint, and his wolf twitched in anxiety. But then she did the unthinkable: she cut herself on **purpose**. She let her head fall back against the tiles and he saw a look of peace on her pale face. His heart broke for her. He left her when she was in her bed, apparently sleeping.

When he got home to his own bed, he laid awake. He didn't know how to help her, no matter how much his heart longed to. He'd watched her for months, had watched her grow skinnier, paler, more like a zombie than anything else. It'd been 8 months and 13 days since he'd imprinted on her, since he'd fallen for her. Since he'd never wanted anything more…Or **anyone **for that matter. She didn't know it but she was his whole world. He knew she could never love him; her heart belonged to the **leech**. It probably always would. He didn't know for sure, but he was almost positive that _**that **_was the reason why he hadn't already told her.

He felt the first rays of dawn before he saw them, but then he did. And he felt something else: saddened determination. He bolted upright. It was her. He knew it. He also felt chilled. He could sense her. He phased, running towards the beach. Of course she'd be there.

When he got there, he followed her scent, phasing back when he saw her lantern and blanket on the sand, along with a bundle of fabric. He picked up a jacket and smelled it with shaking hands. It was hers. Writing in the sand caught his attention and he saw the words _I LOVED YOU WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? YOU WANTED ME TO BE HUMAN I'LL SHOW YOU_. Most of it was washed away but he got the gist of the message. She was saying goodbye.

"Bella!" He called out, looking around frantically for her. Fear sank into the pit of his stomach as he gazed out at the sea. "Bella!" He called again, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. The wind blew towards him and he caught her scent, his head turning towards the cliffs. The jacket fell out of his hands when he saw her walking towards the ledge. "_**Bella!**_" He screamed, taking off at a dead run towards her. He had to get to her, tell her, hold her, beg her. She **had **to know. As he got closer, he heard her screaming into the wind.

"You promised that it'd be like you never existed…You told me that I'd soon forget you…But did you really mean that soon _you'd _forget _me_?" Her voice grew thick with tears. "Because E-Edward, I can't forget you. You're all I am. You wanted me to be human!" She yelled into the sky. "You wanted me to experience life! To _LIVE_!" She spat the word with disgust. "Well, I'll show you just how human I can be! Will that make you love me? Huh, will it?" Her screams grew hoarse. "W-Watch me b-be human for y-you…" He got to her then and he watched her begin to take that final step.

"Don't do it," he begged and she jumped, turning to look at him. "Please," he continued.

"P-_**Paul**_?" She asked in an incredulous whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"To beg you to stay alive…For me," he answered her. Shock covered her face and then realization.

"You imprinted on me…Didn't you?" She asked, her voice betraying some of the hope they both desperately needed. He nodded sadly, letting his arms fall to his side and his head go downcast, tears pricking behind his eyes.

"I-I know I'm the wrong kind of monster, And that your heart will always be _**his**_," he spat sadly. "But just please," he looked back up at her, seeing that she'd come closer to him; "please don't give up. You don't have to love me, I wouldn't expect you to. Just stay alive…Please." She stepped closer to him and stroked his cheek. He shivered at her touch. She was **so **cold.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him and she dropped her hand. When he opened his eyes, she had her back to the ledge, tears falling from her face.

"Bella…" he choked, stepping towards her. "_**Please**_. I-I'm supposed to be whatever you want me to be. Whether that's a friend, brother, whatever. I'm essentially **yours** to do with as you please. No imprint has ever taken their life before, for fear of what it would do to the one who imprinted. I can't let you hurt yourself. Please…" He didn't know what he'd do if she killed herself. For the first time in his life, he allowed himself to cry, to be vulnerable. "But if you can't bear to, than come with me and I'll ask Old Quil to break the imprint on us. And then you'll be able to kill yourself all you want," he said bitterly, hating how vulnerable she made him. He watched her grow paler than even possible and he hated to hurt her. But he had no other options. She'd told him everything he needed to know. She could never love him.

"N-No, please!" She whisper-cried, coming over to him. She hugged him around the waist and he stood there. "I'm sorry I can't love you. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. But, I won't let you break this imprint."

"So you're going to be selfish and use it against me? Maybe Jake was right about you," he added, pushing her away from him, despite his wolf's protests. "Forgive me if I think that that's bullshit. Yes, it would kill me to break this, but right now, I have no choice," his voice cracked with emotion and she gave him a sad look.

"Paul, I-I…" He cut her off.

"It's fine," he answered. "Let's just get this over with…" He tried to pull her with him but she resisted. "Why do you insist on torturing me so?" He demanded, grabbing her face in his hands. "Do you have any idea how _**long **_I've had to sit by and watch you kill yourself over that dumbass _**leech**_? Do you?" He shook her gently, his heart breaking in his chest.

"No, but I know how long I've been coming to the beach, hardly knowing why. I felt there was a reason I came, so I kept coming. Turns out, the reason was _**you**_ all along. You're a player and a heartbreaker. But I'll be damned if I let this get away from me. You drive me crazy," she whispered to him, reaching up to wrap her arms around him. "Don't give up on me, please. I need you…" She reached up to him and he couldn't help it: he kissed her.

At first she didn't respond, but then her lips moved against his and his wolf fucking **danced **within him. He kissed her more eagerly and she responded, digging her nails into his flesh. He pulled back after a few moments and kissed her once gently.

"I love you…" he whispered sadly. "God help me, I do." She stroked his face gently and he met her warm chocolate eyes.

"We'll work this out somehow," she answered. "I promise."

**Awe! :') .. Well , Now That Everyone Knows Who The Mystery Wolf Is I Hope Ya'll Are Happi (( : .. This Was A Tear-Jerker & A Lil Difficult To Write. Sooo , Love ? Hate ? Leave Meh a Review ! Pretty Please 3 .. But Anyways , So IDK if I'm Guna make This Into An Actual Story , But Keep Reviewing , Following , And Giving Meh Ideas (( : .. I Love Your Faces. XOXOXOXO **


	3. Her2

**Okay So Last Chapter Was Pretty Good , If I Say So Myself ^_^ . I Have A LOT Of People Reading , Reviewing , & Following This Story Which Makes Meh A Very Happy Writer ; So , Anyways , Because So Many people Are Begging Meh To Continue This , I've Decided That I Can't Simply Leave It Right Where It's At .. & So , I'm taking the Challenge of Continuing This Story ! Thanx to Everyone ! XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Anything Belonging To The Quileutes , Even Though I Wish I Did.**

**Just Let Go, I'll Catch You**

**Chapter 3 **

**HER**

Everyone's had that feeling of complete uselessness. Feels like there's no way out, no matter which way one was to look. No one stops to care anymore, not even to question half-heartedly if one was "okay." Would they even know what "okay" was?

She lied on her bed that night, pondering as to what the fuck she was supposed to do. She'd found out the reason why La Push had called to her. She snorted. **Called**, really? What was she, a fucking dog? The irony of her thought made her laugh stop short in her throat and she swallowed the sudden lump that had formed. Suddenly, dog jokes felt vulgar and too obscene. Just like Paul…

Paul. Now what was she supposed to do about _**him**_? He had a bad reputation and he was known for playing with girl's hearts. But something about the way he had spoken to her made her believe him over all the lies she'd previously heard. Could this Paul be the **real **Paul? Or was it just another of his games? She sighed and rolled over onto her back, frowning at the ceiling. It was scary how well he knew her, how close she already felt to him.

Her lips still tingled from his kisses and she touched them hesitantly, remembering the silkiness of his lips moving against her, of his hot hands holding her bruisingly close. Her breath caught as her body gave a shudder of something foreign and dangerous. Was this what desire felt like? Hot and heavy and heady enough to drive you mad? She swallowed again and sat up, running a hand through her hair as she bit at her sensitized mouth.

Never before had she felt such stirrings. Not even with **him**. She let out a bitter laugh as she recalled his virginous state. He was a hundred and nine and still a virgin? She wondered now if **he **himself had ever felt desire, known it firsthand. She guessed not, for if he had, surely he would not have refused her. But then she wondered if it was not his lack of reaction to her femininity, but her lack of sensuality. She got up and walked slowly over to her small mirror hanging above her desk. She turned her face this way and that, trying to find…something. And, like she knew she would, she found nothing.

Maybe it really was her after all. Maybe she was the reason why he held back. Was she not attractive enough? She knew she was no beauty like Lauren or Jessica, but she'd at least hoped she'd been okay looking. His cold rejection of her and her previous scrutiny made her believe otherwise. She knew that **he **had liked blondes. What was her name, that vampire in Denali? Tanya was it? She didn't dare stay on that subject for too long, afraid of the memories it would dredge up. Sighing, she walked back over to her bed and lied back down, curling up on her side.

It took her a few minutes to realize she was waiting for a pair of cold arms to wrap around her gently and she sat up once more, looking out her window where he would sit and watch her sleep, having done so for almost two months before they ever started talking. A grimace crossed her pretty mouth as she thought about his actions. He would **watch **her for **hours **while she slept, just staring at her. And even when she was awake, he would stare. She realized that she was never alone when with him. Ever. He or one of his siblings was always around, watching silently. Almost like bodyguards…Or slaveholders.

A small, humorless laugh escaped her suddenly tight throat. Such a clusterfuck, she thought. And she felt that this would only be the beginning. This would not be the last of the pain and questions…With a sigh she lied back down, where she tossed and turned for an hour before giving in to sleep.

**oOo**

When she woke, she felt more tired than before, her mind still going around in circles. With a small sigh, she got up and dressed in black jeans and a dark purple T-shirt. She'd gotten rid of all the clothes she'd worn when **he **was around, even her favorite blue shirt, just to get the reminder of him out of her head. When she finished, she ran a brush through her hair and went downstairs where she ate some toast and drank a small glass of apple juice.

Her head turned and saw the calendar hanging up on the fridge. She walked over to it, scared to see the date. When she did, she gasped, feeling her hands go cold. Today was May 26. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe how much time had passed. But, she also couldn't believe how long it had seemed to take to get here. She had no friends, no money for college, and the biggest clusterfuck she could ever imagine. With a sigh, she tossed back the rest of her juice and gathered her coat, grabbing her keys as she locked the door behind her, heading over to her truck.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned…Only to find the forest. She swallowed hard and turned back around, gasping a scream as she collided with a bronze chest. Her keys dropped and she covered her mouth, her heart going into overdrive. She looked the long way up to Paul's face, immediately calming.

"Sorry," he said softly, apologetic. She swallowed and watched his muscles bunch and relax as he bent down to fetch her keys. "Going somewhere?" She nodded and flushed.

"I-I was headed to…La Push," she amended, biting her lip. He smiled and her heart did somersaults as heat coiled in her stomach and her palms began to sweat. She didn't know what was happening to her, and these feeling frightened her. She met his eyes and the world seemed to freeze. Her eyes darted to his mouth where she remembered the feel of it as it moved with hers, the woodsy taste of him.

As if he sensed her hunger, he stepped closer, his chest heaving. Her eyes met his and she gasped at the blatant hunger and need in them. Her lips parted and breathing became difficult. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You want me," he stated. She could only gasp in response, her hands going to his chest, not expecting it to be soft and velvety. She felt a rumbling in his chest and looked down, swallowing hard before pulling away from him. He chuckled softly. "I would never hurt you," he spoke softly and she could only nod. "Hey," he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look at him, making her gasp. "I promise. I have never meant to hurt you…Ever. That's one of the last things I ever want." She bit her lip and he bent down to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, earning a gasp. He pulled back but she wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing him closer.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Kiss me?" She asked. His hands contracted on her hips and the breath escaped from her lungs quickly.

"Bella…" Her name died on his lips with a groan as he covered her mouth with his. She stiffened in shock and he gentled his kisses, soon making her melt in his arms. "Atta girl," he whispered against her swollen lips and she reached up to kiss him again, blind with a hunger she'd never known. This time he pulled back and she let out a groan of protest. "No more of that. I don't want to give your neighbors a show." That shocked her into reality and she pulled completely away from him, moving to open the door, sliding in. He got into the passenger side and closed the door, throwing an arm over the back of the seat as he watched her struggle with the ignition.

"What?" She snapped angrily, and he had to cough in order to hide his smile. When she finally started the ancient truck, she was very aware of his eyes on her as she backed out of the driveway and headed to La Push. The intense scrutiny made her nervous, made her cautious, and she bit her lip trying to concentrate. She jerked the wheel when he touched her thigh, and she saw his smile. "Keep doing it and your ass is gonna be walking," she threatened, hating the tightening deep within her at his touch. He laughed.

"You're not the same girl you once were, Miss Swan," he commented and she chanced a glance at him. He was looking at her in a way she'd never seen before. It both equally excited and terrified her. She managed to pull over onto a side road and turn off the truck before she got out of the truck, slamming her door to walk over to his side. He met her halfway and when they collided, their kiss was all lips and teeth, hot and heavy. She moaned and he pulled her tighter against him so that he could feel his arousal for her. Blind with need so strong, she pressed against him. Before she realized it, she had her back to the truck and he was five feet away from her, his shoulders hunched. She fought for breath before turning her eyes to him.

She watched him for a few moments before he turned and managed a smile.

"Sorry for that. You get under my skin, baby," he spoke and she wondered if he caught the endearment. Probably not, she thought as she smiled and he ushered her into the truck, taking over for her. He kept her tucked under his free arm and she sighed happily, feeling his heartbeat. She didn't know what would happen to them, and she was terrified to find out.

What if he came back? What would he say? Would he still love her? How could he when he left her? What would Paul do when he came back for her and she went with him? That last thought made her stop short. **Would **she go with him if he asked? She glanced up at Paul; saw his bronzed skin and his faded scars from fights, his slightly crooked nose from being broken, and his eyes as he looked down at her. So full of love and compassion…For **her**. The leech lover. That's what she was, a leech lover. She'd picked them over Jacob ever since they came back. Why had they come back? After so many years, why come back just as she was? Had Alice seen it? Perhaps that was why. Biting her lip she looked out at the passing landscape, taking a deep breath of the now salt-smelling air, and felt a sense of peace within her.

"Are you okay?" His voice, along with the question, startled her in the momentary quiet.

"Y-Yes," she answered after a moment. Her brow furrowed as the single syllable fell upon them like a weight. A heady, tense, uncertain weight. His arm tightened around hers gently and it was not the chill she was used to, but a warmth, a light. That was the difference between them, she realized. **They **were cold and brought darkness, but the wolves were warm and brought light. He kept driving until they passed by the Ateara's home, where he slowed the truck down to a barely crawling speed.

"Tell me and we'll get this fixed," he said so softly, she wasn't sure if he was really speaking.

It was the moment of truth, she realized as she sat up and watched his face, saw the emotions pass over it, the internal struggle he was going through. She had done this to him, she thought as she continued to watch. She was the reason for his pain, the reason for how he was acting. Was she really his imprint? Or could this be a new tactic he was using to get what he wanted? She didn't know what to believe and it showed.

"You're always pushing me away," she returned and his head whipped around to look at her, his eyes blazing. She was caught in their depths, his blue and green eyes alive and shimmery.

"Because you've given me no **choice**!" He yell-spoke. She could see his body vibrating faintly and he just gave her a spiteful look before getting out of the truck and slamming the door, running both hands through his hair. Feeling more than one pair of eyes on her, she got out of the truck and walked over to him as a light rain began to fall. She hardly noticed. Seeing him in such open pain broke something within her, something she had thought could never be touched again: her heart. He turned towards her when he heard her and he shook his head. "Don't," he warned but she shook her head back at him. The vibrating got worse.

"Y-You have to stop this," she said calmly even though her heart was hammering in her chest. She knew how dangerous the wolves could be when they were angry, but she was not afraid of him she realized. She never was. Her head screamed for her to see sense, along with her heart, but something else was pulling her towards this hurting boy who was forced to become a man far too soon.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, vibrating furiously. "I don't want to hurt you!" The rain fell harder and she could see small amounts of steam coming off him as the cooled water hit his hot flesh. Just as she was within touching distance a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Bella, **back off**." She glanced over at Jacob's hard face, which was currently glaring at her and Paul. Her own fragile face turned down into a glare and she turned to face Jacob head on. Her eyes darted around as the rest of the pack and the council filed around, ever present. Her chin tilted up as Jacob glared at her.

"Jacob," she began her heart in her throat. "This does not concern you. Go home." His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared out.

"I'm not going to tell you again," he growled out but she stood firm.

"Tell me what? How much you love me? How good we would be together? How much of a **tease **I am? Huh?" Her voice grew in anger and Jacob took a step towards her, as did Paul.

"Lahote, get the Hell away from her," Jacob barked and she felt anger swell deep within her stomach. Stalking up to Jacob, she pulled back her arm and swung. The sound of her hand colliding with his face resonated even through the storm. The force of it knocked Jacob back and her hand hurt. She was breathing heavily and before she knew it, he was shaking so badly, it was clearly visible. She backed a step away from him right as he shifted. Having raised her arm up, she cried out as she felt a horrible stinging down her arm and stomach.

Everything turned to chaos then. A millisecond after Jake phased, Paul did too, along with Sam. Now, two others had joined in on the fight, Paul's wolf staying in front of her at all times. The pain was searing and her vision was going fuzzy, but she tried to stay awake. The huge black wolf, Sam she suspected, growled out something and all wolves stopped fighting, although she could tell they were itching to do so. Sam phased back, as did Jacob, Paul, Jared, and Embry. She was immediately glad that Quil was still in school right about now.

Swallowing hard, she lifted her arm off her stomach, seeing that blood was dripping from it. She didn't feel faint though, and that scared her more than anything. The rain was falling heavily by this point and blood was running in the sand around her. She felt an arm touch her and when she looked up, she didn't see Paul's hazel eyes, but Jacob's brown ones.

"**Don't **fucking touch me, Black," she spit at him, ripping her arm away from his. He gave her a glare and pulled back. It was then that she saw the gash along Paul's side. She gasped, getting up and forgetting about her own wounds as she ran over to him. "P-Paul, are you o-okay? Oh my Gosh, **please **be okay! Paul?" She took his face in her hands and was breathing heavily as she made him look at her. He gave her a small smile and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly, not understanding these feelings.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in. They stood like that for a few moments, each trembling, and she had never felt more relieved. When he pulled back, however, dizziness overcame her and she placed a hand on her head, swaying. He looked down and saw that he was covered in her blood, which was still trickling out of her.

"Paul," she faintly heard Old Quil's voice call out, but the ringing in her ears was overwhelming. He said something else but blackness took over and she fainted. The last thing she saw was Paul's worried face above hers. She must have said something, but the words were lost on her lips.

**oOo**

Warmth. She was surrounded in warmth. Delicious warmth. It was encasing her and she smiled, burying her face in it. She felt a rumble, like a laugh, and was confused. Wasn't this Heaven? She didn't feel anything but warmth. Hesitantly, she moved her fingers, finding them rubbing against something soft but hard. Something touched her cheek softly and she smiled.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw she was in a dimly lit room of sorts. She was on her right side and there was an arm wrapped around her, a bronze hand on her waist, holding her. Her left arm, she noticed, was in a cast of sorts and she remembered everything with startling clarity. She remembered Paul standing in the rain, her going to him, Jake getting mad, her hitting him, a fight…She gasped and her eyes opened wide as she tried to sit up, groaning as her stomach flared up in pain. The hand that was around her waist was now at her shoulders, gently pulling her back down. She looked back and saw Paul's troubled but warm eyes.

"Hey," she said softly, lying back down gently. She looked up into his eyes.

"Hey," he replied quietly, stroking her cheek. His eyes were stormy.

"What's wrong?" She whispered and his jaw clenched.

"I thought I'd lost you," he replied and she flinched at the pain in his voice. His arm tightened again and he reached his other to cup her face.

"You could never lose me," she replied gently and his eyes lit up but dimmed just as quickly. She bit her lip hard and looked down at his chest.

"You love him." It wasn't a question. She wondered then. But shook her head mentally, still biting her lip hard. **Did **she love him? Of course she did, she told herself. She would always love him…Right? Apparently her pause was longer than she thought because, next thing she knew, she was being lied down on the bed as Paul was getting off of it. She just lied there and watched him, but he wouldn't look at her.

"P-Paul…" She started. He cut her off.

"No, Bella. Trying to explain your feelings for that…**Leech**." He stopped to take a calming breath. "I honestly don't want to hear it. I can see that you want me, yes, but you can never care for me or love me, as I do you. And that's fine," he hastened to add and he picked up a shirt off the floor, cradling it in his hands. "But I don't want to hear anything about how you love **him**, and are waiting for them to come back. I know you are, Bella," he added when she tried to speak. She flushed and looked down.

"You don't understand," she began again and he snorted.

"Understand? What is there to understand, Bella? You love **him**, you want **him**, you are waiting for **him**. I know that, I see that, I get that. But goddammit, don't you ever think of anyone besides yourself? You couldn't even tell that Black was dying to be with you, or get in your pants at least," he amended bitterly. Her jaw dropped and she flushed. Biting her lip, she looked down, tracing circles in his worn bedspread. "You know as well as I do that you will always love the leech, but yet you insist on stringing me and Black along." He paused to look down at his feet before meeting her eyes. His betrayed no emotion and she felt saddened at that. "Don't come to La Push again. At least until you can figure out what you want. I've waited for you for over eight months, Bella. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I'll give you until the end of the week. And if you still can't decide, we're going to see Old Quil and that's that."

Her heart dropped at his words and she didn't know why. She couldn't lose him, but wondered if he was ever hers to lose. She loved **him**, he was going to come back, she knew it. He had to…Otherwise, she had nothing to live for. Shaking her head, she furrowed her brow. She had Paul…But not for long. Did she want him for keeps? What if she said yes and **he **came back? He held out a hand for her and helped her up, walking her out of the house and to her truck. He put her in, walking back to his small porch as he waited for her to start the truck.

She put the key in the ignition and was about to turn it when she gave a small laugh and shook her head, biting her lip as she looked back up. He wasn't there. Feeling the prick of tears, she sighed and turned the key, hearing the engine sputter and fight to stay running. Her stomach and arm were hurting, but she didn't have the strength to walk back into Paul's house and ask for help. The engine gave out with a loud pop and she rested her head on the steering wheel, letting out a small sob.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled, banging her arm against the window, then crying out softly in pain. She sat there for a few minutes before she heard the familiar _tang_ of water hitting the metal roof of the truck. She sat back, not caring if tears fell, before opening her truck door and slamming it closed, walking slowly down the road. She would look back every few steps, waiting for something, but was disappointed when it wasn't there. When the rain began falling to hard for her to continue walking, about 50 feet from her truck, she sat down on the side of the road, looking out at the surrounding forest.

When **they **left, she'd felt so numb. The pain only came when she slept. She didn't do much of that anymore, so she didn't feel so much pain. But now she felt it, and she didn't know why. Her heart hurt worse than when Jake walked away from her, when **he **said she didn't belong with him. She'd thought that nothing could compare, but this…This pain she felt over a boy she didn't even care for…A pain ripped its way into her heart and she hunched over, ignoring the pain in her stomach as she fought for breath.

And then…She felt it. Like a fire scorching her insides, she felt something so sharp and hot, she saw stars in her vision. She managed to stand and when she did, she knew where she had to go. She had to go to him, make things right. So she did the unthinkable: she ran. She ignored the burning in her stomach, the dizziness in her head, and forgot about her clumsiness as she ran back to Paul's home.

Getting to his small porch, the door flung open before she could knock and she was in his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, her face going into his throat as she sobbed. He fell to his knees with her in his arms, his hot tears hitting her neck. She pulled back and kissed him with everything she had, his lips moving in such sync with hers she didn't know where hers ended and his began. She broke their kiss for a few moments and made him look at her.

"P-Paul…" she began , out of breath. He looked at her, swallowing. "I want to stay with you…" His smile was radiant and he kissed her again. She smiled against his lips and eventually they made it inside, after the rain had stopped and the pack had stopped catcalling of course.

And when they lied together to sleep that night, she knew things had to be okay. She didn't know what was going to happen but at the moment she didn't care. She had her wolf to protect her and that was all that mattered.

**Aweness! Otay, So This Chapter Was Kinda Hard To Write And I Apologize For That ! Please Be Kind and Review ! I Love Your Faces XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**


	4. Him2

**So, I Started Listening To A Song From The Breaking Dawn Part 1 Soundtrack And it Got Meh Thinking…So, I Am going To Try And Write To Try And Make Up For Meh Absence…**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Anything Except This idea. Everything is Still Stephenie Meyer's…**

**Just let Go, I'll Catch You**

**Chapter 4**

**HIM**

There comes a time in every person's life when they begin to wonder if the choices they've made were the right ones, if they are meant to follow a certain path. He lied in his bed, listening to her even breathing as she slept, tucked into his arms. He glanced down at her bandaged arm and stomach, clenching his teeth tightly as memories of what had happened hours ago swarmed his head.

He hated Black. He couldn't stand the fucking sight of him. But he knew that he had once held a special place in the lee—Bella's heart. A grimace crossed his face as he thought of his imprint that was still sleeping peacefully. He looked at her, his eyes sweeping over her pale face, her high cheekbones that were currently flushed with sleep. Her hair was strewn about his pillow and bed and he could care less. She was even more beautiful when she slept, which he noticed was not very much anymore.

There was something fragile about her, something he knew he could never touch. She snuggled her face deeper into his chest and smiled, breathing in deeply. His heart began to race quietly as her fingers lightly roamed across him. He touched her cheek hesitantly and she opened her eyes, not seeing him yet, only her bandages. Gasping she tried to sit up, but he pulled her back down gently; she met his troubled eyes.

"Hey," she croaked softly, her voice heavy with sleep. A swell of anger consumed him then.

"Hey," he replied back, stroking her cheek. She met his eyes and flinched slightly.

"What's wrong?" she whispered and he clenched his jaw.

"I thought I'd lost you," he bit out and she flinched. He tightened his arm as he reached his hand down to cup her face.

"You could never lose me," she said softly and his heart fluttered for a second before reality crushed it. She must have seen the look in his eyes for she bit her lip and looked down at his chest, her eyes cloudy.

"You love him," he stated after a minute of silence. She did not look up at him but lay there quietly. He watched her face quietly, his anger and hurt boiling in his blood. _What did you expect? Her to forget about him? You're nothing to her…Realize it. She will never love you. _He got up and laid her on the bed, walking over to clean up a bit. She was watching him, but he did not turn around.

"P-Paul," she began sorrowful.

"No, Bella. Trying to explain your feelings for that…**Leech**," he stopped to take a calming breath. "I honestly don't want to hear it. I can see that you want me, yes, but you can never care for me or love me, as I do you. And that's fine," he hastened to add and he picked up a shirt off the floor, cradling it in his hands. "But I don't want to hear anything about how you love **him**, and are waiting for them to come back. I know you are, Bella," he added when she tried to speak. She flushed and looked down. Seeing that flush only made his pain worse.

"You don't understand," she said and he snorted.

"Understand? What is there to understand, Bella? You love **him**, you want **him**, and you are waiting for **him**. I know that, I see that, I get that. But goddammit, don't you ever think of anyone besides yourself? You couldn't even tell that Black was dying to be with you, or get in your pants at least," he amended bitterly. Her jaw dropped and she flushed. Good, he thought. She bit her lip and looked down, drawing circles into his bedspread. It would smell like her permanently. His heart lurched at the thought.

"You know as well as I do that you will always love the leech, but yet you insist on stringing me and Black along." He paused to look down at his feet, hardening his heart like always. When he looked up, his face betrayed no emotions. "Don't come to La Push again. At least until you can figure out what you want. I've waited for you for over eight months, Bella. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I'll give you until the end of the week. And if you still can't decide, we're going to see Old Quil and that's that." He heard her heart start pounding within her chest and although it killed him, he forced himself not to react.

He stood staring at the wall, dozens or emotions pouring through him like a summer storm. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. He hated the helplessness he felt when with her. He hated how he wasn't good enough for her. What was it Black had said? He wasn't the "right kind of monster" for her…Yea, that pretty much summed it up.

She was slowly becoming everything to him, but she still felt only for the leech. After how long he had hid his feelings for her, how much he had told her, and how much he loved he…It all seemed like a waste now. He glanced at her, watched her brows furrowed as if she was deep in thought. He saw her shake her head and sigh, closing her eyes against some stray thought. How beautiful she was to him…_Forget her. You know she is just using you; they all do. Remember what happened with your mom? She used you for years, kept you locked away. All women do is use people. That's all she's going to do. _

With a fragile shell encasing his heart, he walked over to her, offering a hand to help her up. He wouldn't look her in the eyes as he walked her out to her truck and helped her in. His heart ached to sweep her up into his arms and hold on tight, never letting her leave. But his mind, the more rational part of him, told him this was for the best. He walked up onto his porch, waiting for her to start the truck. When she focused on turning the key, he went inside, closing the door with a soft click.

He heard her small laugh and felt her sadness at him not being on the porch. He leaned against the wall and listened to her heart, feeling every little stab of pain she felt, hating himself, the situation, and life. For the thousandth time, he wondered why she was supposed to be his mate for the rest of his life. She followed vampires for Christ' sake! Everything that had happened today swarmed through his head, all the way to when he saw her this morning…

_Earlier_

He was watching her like always, hidden from prying eyes by the thick forest. She was pale and had heavier bags under her eyes than usual. His heart leapt when he saw her, however. She stopped and looked around, as if looking for someone. His heart gave a lurch. _Could she see him?_ She shook her head and walked to her truck. He came out of the trees and came up behind her. She let out a scream and dropped her keys before calming when she saw it was him.

"Sorry," he said softly, bending down to pick up her keys. "Going somewhere?" He asked, smiling inwardly. She blushed and nodded.

"I-I was head to…La Push," she amended quietly, biting her lip. He smiled at her and he heard her heart accelerate and felt her hands shake slightly. A small amount of fear coursed through her at the emotion. He wondered if she had ever felt desire before in her life. Her eyes darted down to his lips and he stepped closer to her, feeling the same hunger and need.

She glanced up at him and gasped at the hunger his eyes betrayed. He watched her lips part and her gasp for breath, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You want me," he said gently, seeing her gasp as she placed her hands on his chest. She was always so cold, but her hands were soft and dainty. A low growl of pleasure started to form in his chest from her hands. She must have felt it because she lowered them and pulled away. "I would never hurt you," he spoke softly and she could only nod. "Hey," he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look at him, making her gasp. "I promise. I have never meant to hurt you…Ever. That's one of the last things I ever want." She bit her lip and he couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth, earning another gasp. He started to pull back when she shocked him by wrapping an arm around his neck, effectively pulling him down.

"Kiss me?" She asked pleadingly. His hands contracted where they rested on her hips and her heart jumped.

"Bella…" Her name died on his lips as he bent down to capture her lips in a smoldering kiss. He relented when he felt her stiffen and gave her slow and gentle kisses, the world around him disappearing. She soon melted against him. "Atta girl," he said appreciatively. She kissed him with intent but he pulled back making her groan. "No more of that. I don't want to give your neighbors a show." At that comment she pulled completely away from him. The immediate coldness on his flesh hurt him. She got in the driver's side and he got into the passenger's side, leaning his arm over the seat. He watched her struggle to put the key in, a small smile crossing his face.

"What?" She snapped angrily and he bit back a laugh. He kept his eyes on her the entire drive and she kept biting her lip in concentration. He wondered if he affected her as much as she affected him. He decided to test that theory. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her thigh, effectively making her jerk the wheel. "Keep doing that and your ass is going to be walking," she threatened. He laughed joyously.

"You're not the same girl you once were, Miss Swan," he said lowly. She glanced at him and something in his expression excited her, made her nervous. She pulled the truck over and proceeded to get out of the truck. He got out and met her beside it, kissing her as if he'd die to have her. Instantly, he felt himself getting aroused to her. Their kiss was hot passionate, all lips and teeth. He pulled her tight against him so she could feel his arousal for her. She returned by moaning and pressing against him. Before things went too far, he pulled away so fast she had no time to react.

He had his back to her, his breathing heavy. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he was under control again.

"Sorry for that. You get under my skin, baby," he said, seeing her smile at the endearment. They got back in the truck, with him at the wheel this time. He tucked her under his arm, his inner wolf singing within him. He felt alive and free for the first time since the ordeal began. He heard her sigh happily and smile as she listened to his heartbeat.

He wondered bitterly, though, if this was what she really wanted. He knew from her nightmares that she dreamt of the leech and his family. He hated them for what they did not only to her, but himself and all of his friends. No one deserved their fate, but it was up to them to protect the humans from the leeches, at any cost. But could he destroy her if she ever decided to become one? His heart nearly ripped inside him at the thought. No, he knew he could never hurt her, in any way. No matter what she decided. He felt her eyes on him and looked down at her, feeling love so strong it stopped his breath short. She watched him for a moment more before looking out at the landscape, breathing in the pristine salt air. She felt at peace, he gathered from her emotions.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, startling her. She jumped.

"Y-yes," she answered after a moment. Her voice sounded uncertain to even his own ears and she furrowed her brow. He glanced up to see that they were nearing Old Quil's. His arm tightened around hers and he slowed the truck down as they passed in front of the small house.

"Tell me and we'll get this fixed," he spoke so quietly he wasn't sure she had heard him. Her heart lurched again. She sat up and looked at him. Her scrutiny was disturbing him. He knew his face was betraying some of the things he was feeling, but he hoped not all. He clenched his jaw as a slight tremble took over his features.

"You're always pushing me away," she commented. His head whipped around to look at her, his eyes blazing.

"Because you've left me no **choice**!" He growled viciously. He glared at her hatefully and got out of the truck, slamming his door closed as he ran his hands through his hair trying to calm himself down. He heard her get out of the truck as well and almost screamed. Did she have a death wish that badly? He turned towards her and shook his head. "Don't," he warned, his whole body vibrating. She shook her head and kept coming.

"Y-You have to stop this," she reasoned, her voice oddly calm despite the quickening of her heart. He smelled the air and smelt almost every emotion possible except the most reasonable: fear. She wasn't afraid of him, he realized.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled at her. "I don't want to hurt you!" The vibrations were getting steadily worse and he could sense the entire pack lingering on the edges, waiting for him to snap. Rain that he didn't realize was falling slowly cooled his heated flesh, sizzling as it hit him. It picked up harder and within moments they were both soaked. Just as she was within touching distance, a voice interrupted her procession.

"Bella, **back off**." Black. He growled at him, too low for Bella to hear. Black was glaring at them, and he watched Bella turn towards Black with a glare of her own. She tilted her chin up at him and spoke with authority.

"Jacob," she began and he could tell she was nervous, "this does not concern you. Go home." He watched Black's nostrils flare and his eyes narrow.

"I'm not going to tell you again," he warned but she stood firm. He was proud of her, despite his pain and his anger. His wolf was dying to break free, to release some of his pent up anger. But he couldn't change in front of her.

"Tell me what? How much you love me? How good we would be together? How much of a **tease **I am? Huh?!" Her voice grew in anger and Jacob took a step towards her, as did he. He kept his eyes on Jacob the entire time.

"Lahote, get the Hell away from her," Black tried to order, only pissing him off further. Before he realized what was happening, she had marched up to Black and slapped him across the face. His heart stopped in his chest as he saw Black changing a split second before she did. She reached up to protect her face and her screams shattered his resolve. He saw the blood and changed himself, launching at Black. He stayed in front of Bella the entire time as Sam and the rest of the pack shifted. He was out for blood and Black's was the first on the menu.

_**ENOUGH!**_ Sam called to all of them, and they all stopped to watch him. _You're behaving like a pack of rabid __**DOGS**__! Jacob, stand down, now. Paul, take care of Bella. _They all shifted back by then and he was still reeling. He hated Black, despised him even.

"**Don't **fucking touch me, Black," he heard Bella growl and turned to see Jacob with his arm on her. He growled. Bella ripped her arm away from Black and he stepped away. She looked up into his eyes and gasped, as she saw the blood on him. There was blood mixing with the sand and he worried for her. But she ran over to him, her heart hammering with worry. "P-Paul, are you o-okay? Oh my Gosh, **please **be okay! Paul?" She took his face in her hands and was breathing heavily as she made him look at her. He gave her a small smile and nodded, feeling loved for the first time in so long. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly, and he breathed her scent in, calming him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed her in. He had never felt more at peace.

When he pulled back, however, she swayed in his arms. He looked down to see that he was covered in her blood that was still seeping out of her.

"Paul," Old Quil called to him. He looked over at the old man. "Bring her to me," he ordered and he nodded, picking her up gently to carry her into the house. He looked down at her face, his worry prevalent. She started to say something to him.

"P-Paul…I…I'm sorry…" she whispered before unconsciousness took over. He laid her onto the couch and shook with fear as Old Quil assessed her wounds.

"These are going to leave nasty scars," he said gently, confirming his worst fear. He closed his eyes painfully.

"It will be alright, Paul." He looked up at Emily who had come over during the commotion. She had suffered her own wounds at the hands of the wolves and her scars were harder to hide. "She will be alright." He nodded, his vision going cloudy. She gave him a hug and he let the tears escape him. He would only allow himself these tears, nothing more. He had to be strong for Bella.

Sniffling, he pulled back and Emily wiped away his tears. She was the closest thing to a mom he had ever had and he loved her. He gave her a small smile and turned his attention to Old Quil as he cleaned the wounds and stitched Bella up.

They made it back to his house where he laid her on the bed and watched her sleep…

_Present_

Back in reality, he listened as she got the truck started. It was fighting to stay alive and when he heard the famous _pop_ of the engine, he allowed himself a small smile. He hoped she would come in, but she didn't.

"Son of a bitch!" He heard her yell and he let out a small laugh, leaning his head back. He heard something hit the window and felt her small stab of pain. She let out a sob and he still stood where he was. He listened to her breathing for a few minutes until she got out of the truck and slammed the door closed. His heart leapt at the idea that she might come inside, but he heard the crunch of her shoes as she walked up the road. He slid down the wall, his feet coming out from underneath him as he shook with sadness.

She was his everything and she was too stubborn and hung up on the damned leech to care about anyone or anything else. Sure, he'd had his own fair share of exes and heartaches, but nothing could ever compare to the pain he now felt. His heart was burning inside his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to make it stop.

Ever since **they **left, she had been a hollow shell, a mirage of the girl she used to be. Of course nowadays she was full of fire and had a sharp mouth on her, but she was the same broken shell that she was 8 months ago. He didn't know how to help her. He even started to doubt that he could help her. Shaking his head, he wondered when he ever even thought he could. He was nothing…Worthless. No one would ever be able to accept or love him…Except maybe the pack, but that was a different kind of acceptance. He was pretty much an Omega half the time, and the other, accused of trying to butter up and be Sam's Beta.

A bitter laugh escapes him as he stares at the wall opposite him. Nothing he ever did sufficed to anyone. He tried to be nice and it got shoved in his face. He hated the world and everything in it, but as long as she was still his imprint, he had something worth living for.

Then, as if a switch exploded in his head, he felt it: her epiphany. He heard her quickened breath and her fast but uneven footfalls as she ran back to his house.

He got up, faster than he even thought possible, and threw open the door right as she landed on the porch. She launched herself into his arms and he caught her as tight as he could without hurting her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, sobbing into his neck. He fell to the ground, holding her against him as his own tears poured from his eyes. _She came back…She came back…She came back…_

Just then, she pulled back and kissed him with so much passion, he thought he'd die. He kissed her back equally, not knowing whose tongue was whose, where her lips began and his ended. She pulled back after a few moments and her chest was heaving with passion.

"P-Paul," she began, out of breath. He swallowed hard. "I want to stay with you…" She finished and a huge smile broke out across his face. His heart was pounding in his head and his inner wolf was singing with triumph. He kissed her once more, earning a small moan from the back of her throat. He felt the pack around them watching, but he didn't care, only moving to take Bella inside when the rain stopped falling and the pack's catcalls had quieted.

He brought her in the house and kissed her throughout the night, not taking it any farther. And when she fell asleep in his arms, he just knew that everything had to be okay. He knew it would be a long siege, but in the end…The only thing that mattered was that she was his, whether she realized it or not, and that she was choosing to stay with him.

With that comfort in his mind, he started to fall asleep with his arms around his imprint, until a pulling in the back of his mind, and a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, alerted him that all was not as at peace as he had hoped. Danger was still out there.

"Do not fret, my love," he whispered, looking out at the night sky. "Just let go and I swear I'll catch you. I'll protect you with everything in me, with every breath in my body. I love you, Bella…" he whispered again and she mumbled something in her sleep back to him. Smiling softly, he closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him. And for once, both slept through the night, safe in each other's arms.

**Well, There You Go ! Another Chapter Finished And To be Uploaded *insert big heart* I Have Taken A Great Many Weeks And Months to Start, Plot, Write, And Finish This Chapter . I have a Lot In Store For These Two ! Their Journey Does not End Here! Although, I promise I Will Try to be Better About Updating My Stories! This is My Main Main Priority At the Moment, With My "Do it Yourself Vampire Academy My Version," In A Close Second. After That, I Am Currently Rewriting And Revising All of My Other Stories, So be ON The Lookout For Updates on Those. I Love You All! **

**Stay beautiful!**

**xXxhurting-insidexXx**


End file.
